Generally, a stick cosmetic advancing container is used as a container for accommodating a stick type cosmetic such as lipstick. Such a stick cosmetic advancing container mainly includes a interior plate on which the stick type cosmetic is mounted, a sleeve that movably accommodates the interior plate in its interior and has an opening at its tip portion from which the stick type cosmetic may advance, and a moving mechanism that raises and lowers the interior plate with respect to the sleeve to move the stick type cosmetic forward or backward (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-201907).
A stick type cosmetic with a relatively large diameter is used in a conventional stick cosmetic advancing container, and the stick type cosmetic with the large diameter is arranged to advance at a relatively long length from the sleeve opening upon being applied to an application portion (e.g., lips). However, the outlines of the application portion may not be accurately drawn in the case of using the stick type cosmetic with a large diameter, for example, and since the stick type cosmetic has to advance relatively far, it may be prone to breaking. Further, upon continued use of the stick type cosmetic with the large diameter, the tip portion may become round to thereby make it difficult to accurately draw outlines of the application portion.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-355118 discloses a stick cosmetic advancing container that has been developed in view of the above-described problems. The disclosed stick cosmetic advancing container has a sleeve with a smaller internal diameter compared to that of the stick cosmetic advancing container disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-201907 so that the diameter of the stick type cosmetic accommodated therein may also be reduced to thereby enable accurate depiction of the outlines of the application portion.
It is noted that there is a growing trend toward using a stick type cosmetic that is softer than the conventional stick type cosmetic having desirable characteristics for achieving adequate usability. Such a soft stick type cosmetic, when used in a stick cosmetic advancing container as is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-355118 that includes an ogive with a small diameter, may be prone to deformation and breaking. As can be appreciated, when a soft stick type cosmetic is used in a conventional stick cosmetic container, usability of the stick type cosmetic may be degraded and accurate depiction of the outlines of the application portion may not be possible.